Omega no Yume
by vavamangas.imard
Summary: Omega se retrouve seule dans la neige est ait repérer par un groupe de jeune homme. Ceux-ci la ramené à leur "base". Cependant, la jeune fille est amnésique, mais elle ne se souvient que d'une seule chose: elle doit trouver Artémis.
1. Souvenirs de la neige

_**FICTION**_

~ souvenir de la neige~ Omega no Yume

Je pouvais sentir le froid sous mes pieds, la sensation de brûlure qu'ils me , perdue, je ne pensais à rien. Je sentais le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux couleur neige, je sentais ce vent d'hiver me battre le dos, et pourtant, je ne m'arrêtais pas, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, je n'en n'avais pas le droit. Je sentais mon cœur et mon corps lutter contre le sommeil, je devais trouver une ville avant de pouvoir m'endormir, m'en aller dans les bras de Morphée. Au lointain, j'aperçus des lumières, d'un jaune-orangé voulais à tout pris m'en approcher, leur demander une couverture, de la chaleur, mais je n'osais pas. Je m'étais engouffrée dans un buisson, essayant de savoir se qu'ils se disaient, de me mêler de leurs conversations, de faire connaissance. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je sursaute, mais ce n'était qu'un petit lièvre « Pschitt... va t'en, ne traîne pas trop part ici » lui dis-je. Le petit lièvre continua d'avancer vers moi et je reculais, sans faire attention à la branche et mon pied s'emmêla. Je cria un petit peu fort et tomba à terre, pas de blessure mais maintenant j'étais à découvert. En regardant les hommes qui s'avançaient vers moi, j'étais effrayée. J'étais littéralement terrorisée par tous ces hommes, ils ne faisaient que de me regarder, examinant mon corps avec attention, me parlaient comme si j'étais une enfant, mais je ne les écoutais pas, la peur paralysait tous mes sens. Il faisait nuit, lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer et de me remmener à leur QG. Moi je ne pensais à rien, je ne savais rien sur moi, juste mon nom : Omega. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avant, pourquoi je m'étais égarée dans la neige mais surtout je ne savais pas qui je fuyais, mais je savais que je devais fuir. Je savais au plus profond de moi que ces hommes ne me feraient rien, et je m'endormis, me laissant aux bras réconfortant de Morphée. Le lendemain, nous n'étions plus dans la forêt, mais dans une ville, ou plutôt un village. La voiture s'arrêta devant une sorte de bar,café leur fameux QG. Les hommes entrèrent heureux, contant de montrer aux autres leur trouvailles, leur résultat:Moi. Un jeune homme s'avança vers moi,me disant de le suivre, qu'il allait me donner des habits propre. C'est vrai que se que je portais sur moi n'était pas très chaud, une petite robe blanche, sale et abîmée. Il me laissa seule dans une sorte de petite salle de bain , pas très grande mais très pratique. Je pris un long et grand bain bien chaud qui me fit le plus grand bien. Je me regardais dans le miroir, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu me voir. Je pris une brosse et commença à démêler mes cheveux ils m'arrivaient au genoux. Je fit une queue de cheval que je remontais le plus possible et me boucla les pointes. Cela les faisaient remonter jusqu'à mes hanches. Je m'habilla avec les habits que m'avait soigneusement apporté ce jeune homme. Un jean moulant bleu marine et un petit gilet blanc avec de la dentelle dans le dos. Je regardais par la fenêtre, me demandant si je devais vraiment être ici, je savais que je devais rejoindre une certaine Artémis, mais je ne savais ni où elle était, ni à quoi elle ressemblait, ni même pourquoi je la cherchait mais j'avais la certitude qu'elle avait les réponses à toutes mes questions, et qu'elle saurait me dire qui je suis exactement et peut être me dire pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à courir dans la neige l'autre jour. On toqua à la porte, c'était le jeune homme de se entra, il rougit et détourna le regard.

« Excuse moi de te déranger, j'aimerais te poser quelque question. Me dit-il, gène.

-Si tu veut, lui répondis-je

-J'aimerais que tu me parle de toi, car tu ne nous as même pas dit comment tu t'appelle, si nous pouvons t'aider !

-La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je m'appelle Omega. Le reste, je ne le sais pas moi même, donc je ne peut pas vous le dire.

Il me regardait avec attention, m'analysant comme un être à part entière.

-Tu sais, je pensais à la façon dont je me suis retrouvé dans la neige, à courir, à fuir une personne dont je ne sais rien. A essayer de partir le plus loin possible, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si cela était une obligation, un devoir envers d'autres personnes dont je ne sais rien, dont j'ignore le nom. Tu crois que cela a été voulu, si je ne vous avais pas vu, si vous n'aviez pas été là, tu cela n'aurait été qu'un échec ? Ais-je le droit d'ignorer ? Est-ce normal que je me pose toutes ces questions ? Devrais-je en faire abstraction ? Pourquoi un sentiment d'inconfort, de gêne me ronge ?

-Je pense que c'est totalement normal que tu te pose toutes ces questions, mais la réponse ne viendra pas en te torturant l'esprit. Toutes les réponses que tu cherche se trouve quelque part en toi, tu ne peut pas répondre à tout en restant assise dans une chambre d'appoint, en regardant la fenêtre. Sort dehors, sens le vent dans tes cheveux,sur ta peau. Ne te morfond pas sur ton sort, tu est ici car c'est le destin qui l'a voulu. Je t'aiderais à trouver les réponses qu'il te manque si tu le veut bien.

Je ne savais plus comment réagir, son regard me transperçait, tout comme ses paroles qui résonnaient en moi, comme un écho. Je venais de me prendre une grosse claque, mais cela ne me dérangeais pas si c'était avec se garçon que je devais trouver les réponses, alors je le suivrais partout j'avais le sentiments qu'il ne me trahirait jamais.

-J'accepte. Je veut bien que tu m'aide à chercher les réponses, si tu ne me ment pas, j'accepte volontiers l'aide que tu m'apporte car je sais que tu dit vrai, que tes paroles sont sincères.

-Merci de me faire confiance Omega. Je m'appelle Gregory mais cela se dit « grigory » . »

Il repartit comme il était venu, en me tourna vers la fenêtre, décidée à retrouver mon passé avec Gregory. Je sortis de la chambre, descendit les marches en bois de chêne qui grinçait sous mes pieds. Je ne passa pas inaperçu j'étais le centre de toute leurs conversations, de toutes leurs pensées.J'avais peur, mais un regard rassurant se posa sur moi un regard que j'allais apprendre a connaître.


	2. Un nouveau Départ

~ Un nouveau départ~ Omega no Yume

« Un regard que j'allais apprendre à connaître »

Je me sentais observée, mais je restais sans faille. Aucun sentiments dans mes yeux, comme lassé.Présente dans le pièce mais absente dans mon pat

s sonnaient comme le gong d'une horloge trop souvent oublié.L'interrogation dans leurs yeux, je la connaissais par-cœur. Imaginant les questions indirects qu'ils voudront me poser, me sentant incapable de répondre. Plongée dans les ténèbres , je descendais l'escalier sans mots, sans un regard en retours. Lorsque que je finis ma descente des escaliers et que la tension de la pièce fut redescendue, tous recommencèrent à parler gaiement. Surprise par se changement d' attitude soudain, mon visage se détendit. « Lui », il me regardait toujours, arborant se magnifique sourire qu'il m'a toujours adressé. « Merci de me faire confiance », ces mots résonnaient en savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Me sentant comme prise dans un souffle de chaleur, je partis m'asseoir à ses cotés.

« A tu un piano ici ?

-Oui, c'est une base. Me répondit il surpris apparemment de ma demande »

S'installa alors un silence, une sorte de tension entre nous. D'un coup, les lumières s'éteignirent. Un magnifique son de piano retentit dans toute la pièce. Un son cristallin que je ne pouvais pas oublié. Un magnifique arrangement sortis alors, des doigts fin d'une très belle femme que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Je connaissais se morceau, je n'en pouvais plus, les fautes d'accord étaient comme un grésillement dans une musique. Je me levas d'un bond

« Tu crois que tu sais jouer du piano mais tu fait des fautes à tous les changements d'accord. Je ne supporterais pas que tu gâche encore plus cet arrangement ! »

Tous me regardaient, je venais de dire à leur diva qu'elle ne savait pas jouer. Ils se mirent en colère.

« Comment ose tu critiquer alors que tu ne sais même pas comment tu est arrivé ici !

-Je sais que je fais quelque chose de mal, mais je ne peut pas laisser une personne gâcher ce morceau. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de le jouer !

-Comment ose-tu dire de tel ineptie ?!

-Je ne sais pas mais je le sent au fond de moi. »

J'avais les larmes au yeux, cette sensation était tellement forte.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de se battre ! Laissons la jouer du piano et nous seront si elle dit la vérité ! Répliqua sèchement Gregory. »

Il me regarda d'un regard noir, je venais de toucher un sujet sensible. Je me dirigea vers le piano, à la vue de toucha le piano, il semblait parfaitement accordé.

Je m'assis alors sur la petite chaise. Mes doigts bougèrent alors tous seuls. C'était tellement étrange, une sensation de libération. C'était comme si le piano m'appelait, les sons qui ressortaient étonnèrent la al petite fille qu'il venait de trouver amnésique savait parfaitement jouer du piano. Je continuais de jouer, mes doigt sur le piano me procuraient beaucoup de bonheur. L'air de Yiruma vivait en moi.

Une fois la musique fini. Je ré ouvris les yeux, un bonheur intense vivait en moi. Lorsque je vis tout le monde tourné vers moi, je rougis. Incontrôlable, je monti en vitesse dans ma chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clés. Je me jeta sur le lit, et commenças à pleurer. Je ne pouvais me contrôler. J'avais l'impression d'en avoir trop fait, il ne m'avait rien demandé. J'avais gâché une magnifique soirée. Je tournas la tête en direction de la fenêtre, un air me vient et les paroles sorties alors toutes seuls

_~ Tonto el que no entienda ~ _

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuró a la Luna hasta el amanecer_

_Llorando pedía_

_Al llegar el día_

_Desposar un calé_

_Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena_

_Desde el cielo habló la Luna llena_

_Pero a cambio quiero_

_El hijo primero_

_Que le engendres a él_

_Que quien a su hijo inmola_

_Para no estar sola_

_Poco le iba a querer_

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime Luna de plata_

_¿ Qué pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel?_

_~ Hijo de la Luna ~ _

Des paroles chaudes et pleines de sens. Je savais qu'on écoutais derrière la porte, en tout cas j'en avais le ressentis. D'un pas décidé j'ouvris la porte, la poignée tourna toute seule et de chaleureux bras m'entourèrent alors. Une chaleureuse étreinte qui me fit tout oublié, je voulais rester ainsi pour toujours. Mais l'étreinte s'arrêta, en face de moi Gregory me regardais. Les larmes dans ses yeux prouvaient qu'il m'avait écoutée.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça idiote ! Si seulement tu pouvais imaginer l'angoisse que j'ai eu lorsque je t'ai vu partir en pleurant ! Si seulement tu savais la peur que j'ai eu ! J'ai cru que tu étais partis, je n'arrivais pas à entrer dans ta chambre, la peur de ne plus te voir derrière la porte ! Mais ta chanson, ne me cache plus jamais ces sentiments ! Tu na plus le droit de chanter seule ! Je serais toujours la pour t'écouter, tu na plus le droit de chanter pour toi seule ! Tu dois chanter pour moi ! »

Ces mots me firent chaud au cœur. Je pouvais ressentir toute cette peur. J'étais tellement bouleversé par ces paroles que je ne put acquiescer d'un geste de tête.

Je souris alors et commença à chanter

_~ Tout en douceur j'ai trouvé ~ _

_Les mots qui sauraient t'apaiser_

_Tout en douleur j'ai manqué_

_De temps pour te les laisser_

_J'ai au bout des lèvres_

_Des mots invincibles_

_Inventés pour celles_

_Qui se sentent invisibles_

_Que l'écran se crève_

_Si c'est difficile_

_Mais la gloire est brève_

_~ Et la chute est terrible ~ _

C'était une chanson qui exprimait mes sentiments envers Gregory. N'en pouvant plus, je mis mon cou au creux de son épaule et il resserra l'étreinte qu'il portait déjà sur moi. Nous restâmes ainsi un très long moment. Nous n'étions plus présent dans se couloir noir. J'étais dans un genre de transe, je ne pouvais demander plus de bonheur.J'étais littéralement aux anges, j'entendais son cœur battre. Cette sensation de chaleur, je n'arriverais jamais à la décrire, le rouge au desserra l'étreinte, il me fit un baiser sur le front, et partis comme si de rien n'était. Il ne lança aucun regard derrière lui. C'était un moment privilégié à nous deux. Pas besoin de parler, je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer l' n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, bien que je ne me souvienne que de quelque chose. Se sentiment était réserve à Gregory. Un sentiment sur lequel je ne pouvais pas mettre de mot. Je me retourna dans ma chambre, me coucha sur mon lit. Repensant aux mots de Gregory. Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'endormis.


End file.
